


Dotted With Hearts

by PenguinMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, One Shot, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMaster/pseuds/PenguinMaster
Summary: Kara meets Lena at Alex and Maggie's holiday party and is instantly intrigued. Lena plays the upright bass in a rockabilly band and it does things to Kara...This is dirty, y'all...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had never seen so many people at her sister’s house before. Alex and Maggie were known to throw quite the Christmas bash, but this was unbelievable. Out of the thirty or more guests, Kara thought she could recognize maybe five. She made her way over to the kitchen to get something to drink when a hand clapped down on her shoulder with a smack.

“Little D! You made it!” Maggie, her sister’s girlfriend, shouted over the noise of the party.

“You’ve gotta stop calling me that!” Kara whined as she gave Maggie a hug in greeting. “You’re going to start rumours.”

“Rumors?” Alex asked as she sidled up to her sister and slipped a drink in her hand.

“Your sister doesn’t want to be called ‘Little D’ anymore.”

Kara rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink Alex gave her before spluttering and coughing from its strength. “Gee, I wonder why!”

“At least she doesn’t call you ‘Big D’ like she does to me!” Alex said.

“It seemed like you were okay with it last night,” Maggie said with a wink. Now Alex was spluttering.

Kara gagged in jest as she took another sip of her drink, prepared this time.

“Hey, Lena!” Maggie shouted as the front door swung open and a raven-haired girl walked in. Her eyes found Maggie’s and her face lit up as she made her way over to the three women. As she got closer, Kara was able to really look at the brunette. Her dark hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls and her green eyes shone in the fairy lights twinkling about the house. Her dark red lips were a sharp contrast to her pale skin.

“Hi Maggie, Alex,” she paused and regarded Kara. “I don’t believe I’ve met you yet.” She extended her hand to Kara. “I’m Lena.” Kara took Lena’s hand and shook it gently.

“Soft,” Kara murmured. Almost immediately she jerked her hand away and covered her mouth with it. Her cheeks burned.

“Sorry?” Lena asked.

“Erm-sorry. I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled and nodded to the sputtering blonde mess who stood before her. It was at this point that Alex and Maggie decided to embarrass her further.

“Don’t mind Kara. She’s always a mess around hot girls,” Alex explained with a laugh. Lena’s face flushed this time. Kara drank deeply from her cup, reminding herself that killing her sister would not be the best way to kick off the holiday season.

“Geez, Al. Leave Little D alone. You know how easy it is to embarrass her!” Maggie said whilst pouring more scotch for herself and Lena.

“Little D?” Lena asked over her glass tumbler.

“It’s short for Little Danvers. Maggie thinks it’s funny for some reason. I don’t,” Kara sulked, causing Lena to smirk. Growing a bit bold, Lena stepped closer to Kara, into her personal space. She leaned towards Kara’s ear and confided, “It’s alright, she calls me ‘Little L’, too. She says it’s short for Luthor, my name, but,” Lena paused and dropped her voice lower, “I like to think it stands for lesbian.” Lena stepped back from Kara and took another sip of her scotch innocently. Kara let out a low breath she didn’t know she was holding. Alex cleared her throat.

“Well, I should go check on the rest of the guests. Come on, Maggie.” Alex brushed past them in a hurry. Maggie chuckled.

“See you later, ladies. Don’t forget: safe sex is great sex!” Kara and Lena stood at the counter awkwardly for a moment before Kara finally recovered from all the shock and embarrassment. Maggie and Alex sucked.

“So, Lena, how do you know my sister?”

Lena smirked. “Well, I met them at a show a couple of months ago and we hit it off right away. After that, we became concert buddies.”

Kara nodded. “Ah, I see. So you like punk?” Lena laughed at that. Kara stared at the brunette, confused. Lena stopped laughing, eyes wide with a sudden realization.

“Wait. You seriously don’t know who I am?”

Kara shrugged. “Should I?” Lena eyed the blonde girl before her. She took in her soft curls and the thick plastic glasses framing Kara’s big blue eyes. Her gaze travelled down the other girl’s clothing. A green cardigan covered a blue dress shirt tucked into her khaki pants. No, there is no reason why Kara should know who Lena Luthor was.

Smiling, Lena shook her head. “No, not at all.” Lena tugged on Kara’s sweater and continued, “Now, where can a girl get a snack around here?” At that, Kara’s eyes lit up. She grabbed Lena’s hand and began dragging her over to the snacks.

“A girl after my own heart!” Kara practically squealed. Lena blushed at that. When they reached the snack table and Kara dropped Lena’s hand in favour of grabbing a plate, Lena immediately felt the loss. She watched in a mixture of awe and revulsion as Kara filled her plate up with pizza rolls, egg rolls, and potstickers. Lena gingerly picked up a plate and placed some carrots, celery, and fruit salad on her own plate. It was Kara’s turn to be disgusted.

“Lena! You have to eat something with substance!”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Unlike some people, I am actually trying to live past my thirtieth birthday, thank you very much! And I fully intend to drink my dinner!”

Chuckling, Kara took two pizza rolls and stuffed them both into her mouth. Lena laughed at her new friend’s antics and took a dainty bite of carrot. Kara’s eyes followed Lena’s lips as they closed around the carrot. She flushed. Her eyes rose to meet Lena’s.

Smirking, Lena leaned in close to Kara, invading her personal space. “You see something you like?” Sputtering, Kara adjusted her glasses and looked anywhere but where Lena stood. Just then, Maggie appeared.

“Hey, Little L, some of my friends from the precinct want to meet you. D’you mind?”

Smiling apologetically, Lena let herself be led away from the cute blonde who had been so good at capturing her attention.

“Kara, I-” Maggie spun Lena around before she could finish what she wanted to say.

“Relax, Romeo. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to flirt with Alex’s baby sister after this.”

Lena did not, as a matter of fact, have a chance to flirt with Kara again because once word got around that THE Lena Luthor was in the house, she couldn’t escape. When she finally got a chance to pull away from the throng of fans wanting to talk and take pictures, it seemed that Kara had already left the party. Crestfallen, Lena bid her friends goodbye and went home. Just as soon as Lena left, Kara returned to the party from the bathroom, only to find that the mysterious brunette who everyone seemed to know but her, had left without saying goodbye.

Empty cups fell to the ground as Kara stormed past them on her way to her sister’s soon to be deceased girlfriend.

“Margherita Sawyer, you clam-jammed me!”

Maggie covered her mouth before the beer she was drinking came tumbling out. “I what?” she managed between choking giggles.

“You heard me, Sawyer. Now she’s gone,” Kara pouted. Maggie’s eyes softened a bit.

“Who’s gone?” Alex came up from behind, startling Kara.

“Kara’s future wife.” Alex stared at her girlfriend as if she had grown two heads.

“Who?”

Kara, in a bout of gay panic, cried “Nobody! Maggie’s just a big meanie!” Maggie eyed Kara in amusement as Alex looked between the two girls suspiciously. “Anyway, I’d probably better head home. Are we still on for sister night tomorrow, Al?”

Alex’s eyes widened, but then a look of guilt flashed over them. “Oh gosh, sorry, Kar, but I made plans to go to this big show downtown tomorrow night. Raincheck?”

Kara considered this. “Will Lena be there?”

Maggie laughed at this. “Of course she will! She has to since she-”

“Great! I’ll tag along then!” Kara said way too enthusiastically.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Alex questioned. “It’s not your scene.”

Kara, annoyed, replied, “How do I know if I never try?”

Alex snorted at that, promised to send Kara the details and sent the blonde home.

\---------------

Kara exited the Uber warily as she regarded the building she was about to enter. Several motorcycles were parked near the entrance of the dilapidated building. Other cars were parked about. People stood outside smoking and milling around. What she noticed most of all was the blaring music coming from within. Suddenly, Kara grew self-conscious of her clothing. Her oxfords, knit sweater and side braid were arguably adorable, but not exactly appropriate for a punk show. Before she could change her mind and leave, her sister and Maggie exited the building and spotted her immediately. She wasn’t exactly blending in.

“Little D! You made it!” Maggie called out as she and Alex approached. Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug, chuckling a bit at her sister’s apprehensive expression.

“Kara, I’m glad you came!” Alex released her sister and pulled her along towards the building. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun, I swear.” Kara let herself be led inside.

It was dark, but lights shone onto a stage. The crew were changing the equipment before the next set could begin. Kara looked around the warehouse as Maggie and Alex guided her to the bar. The bar was a wooden plank laid out across some shipping crates. A shelf held various bottles and three kegs were on pallets nearby. A man with tattoos and a black tee-shirt manned the bar and a literal bucket sat on top of the plank. Maggie went to retrieve beer for them and left Alex and Kara near the edge of the bar area so they could see the stage.

Just as Maggie returned with their beer, the lights went down. A crackle through the speaker sounded through the event space when a man’s voice boomed overhead, “ Find a place in the pit and welcome El Mayarah to the stage!” Loud cheers erupted and there was a rush to the pit.

The lights came back up, and when they did, Kara spat her beer out all over the floor in shock. There stood Lena Luthor, in black leather pants, combat boots, and a ripped up tank top, holding an electric, upright bass no less. Her bandmates were ready to play and the drummer counted off the beat with his sticks, but Kara only focused on Lena as she warmed up her bass.

“Holy shit, Little D! Are you alright?” A hard slap on her back from Maggie shook Kara out of her reverie.

“Yeah, of course! Why?” Kara demanded as she rolled her shoulders. The smack was quite hard.

“Uh, well maybe because you did an actual spit take once you saw your girl up there,” the shorter girl explained. “I take it you didn’t know who Lena was?”

“What clued you in, Sawyer?”

“I’m a detective, I detect.” At this point, Alex joined in.

“We can get closer to the stage if you want, Kar.” Kara nodded eagerly as she downed the rest of her beer. Alex and Maggie laughed at Kara but followed her into the pit anyway.

As El Mayarah played their first song, Kara elbowed her way through the crowd like a seasoned punk. Maggie and Alex were impressed as they followed in Kara’s wake. Kara pushed herself to the front, shoving over a man twice her size as she did so. Her golden hair glinted in the stage lights, drawing emerald eyes toward blue.

Thrumming away at her bass dexterously, Lena’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw her friend’s beautiful little sister standing at the front of the stage gazing back at her. The first song was nearing the end and Lena wanted to show off for the girl. She ended the song with a complicated riff as she spun around with her bass, earning loud “whoops!” and hollers from the crowd. Kara’s eyes followed her hungrily, sending a shiver up Lena’s spine as she showed off for the crowd.

The set continued as Kara watched Lena, her blue eyes darkening with lust. Alex observed the change in her sister and nudged Maggie. Maggie snorted as she saw Kara and Lena equally giving each other the Lesbian Stare™ as Lena’s fingers danced across the neck of her bass and her hips moved to the beat.

“Little D, when you’re done eye-fucking Luthor, do you want to go backstage and wait for her after the set?” Maggie smirked as Kara reluctantly tore her gaze from Lena’s.

“Backstage?”

“Sure! We always hang with Little L after she plays.” Alex smiled knowingly at her girlfriend.

“Okay,” was all Kara could manage after she turned her eyes back to Lena, who was showing off for the crowd again. Heat rose on her cheeks watching Lena’s hands move on her instrument so quickly and with such precision. What else could Lena use those skills for?

Both too soon and not soon enough, El Mayarah’s set had ended and they left the stage, Lena tossing Kara a wink as she sauntered off, leaving her bass for the crew. Maggie, Alex, and Kara moved to the entrance to the backstage area where two very large, very tattooed men stood watch.

“ID’s,” one man demanded. Maggie, Alex, and Kara each produced their IDs and the men examined each card. The larger of the two men handed Kara back her ID.

“You’re not on the list.”

“Oh, she’s my sister. It should be fine,” Alex countered.

“Not on the list, not backstage,” the man replied. Both men stood in front of the doorway, blocking Kara’s passage. “You two are free to go through. Blondie has to stay.”

“Hey boys, it’s alright. She’s with me.”

A voice came from behind the men. When they turned, Lena Luthor stood between them baring a warm smile toward her friends. She stepped forward and pulled Alex and Maggie into a hug as her gaze rested on Kara. “Ah, Kara. So I’ve been found out!” She pulled away and moved toward Kara.

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously as Lena moved towards her. Lena’s smile grew as she enveloped Kara in a warm embrace. Kara managed to return the hug once she snapped herself out of her nervousness. Lena pulled back and linked her arm through Kara’s. “Come on, I’ll take you back.” With her arm in Lena’s, Kara went backstage, along with Alex and Maggie.

“Lena, I-” Kara paused as Lena turned to her. “You were amazing!” Kara gushed. “The way you played was just, ugh, and you spun that big bass around and it was just so, ugh! And you play upright bass in a punk band! Ugh, you’re so…”

Lena laughed heartily. “Ugh? Is that good or bad, darling?”

“Good,” Kara flushed scarlet at the term of endearment.

“Well, thank you then. And it’s technically more like rockabilly than punk, but I’m glad you enjoyed it. It-well, I’d hoped they’d bring you.” Lena bit her lip and Kara’s eyes followed the motion.

Maggie cleared her throat, drawing attention away from whatever was happening between Kara and Lena. “So, what’s the plan, Luthor?”

“Well, I’ve got a bottle of Jameson and a dirty couch. My bandmates are around. One other band will play too, but that’s all I got, ladies.” Alex looked at Maggie before turning to Lena.

“What if we went to your place?”

Lena considered it. “Well, I have weed at home...and Mario Kart.” At that, Kara squealed. Lena added, “I could order some pizza if you’d like.”

“Oh god, now you’ll never get rid of her!” Alex groaned.

“Well, that’s lucky! I think I’d like to keep her around.” Lena winked at Kara as she moved in between Maggie and Alex, slinging her arms over each of them, leading them into the poor excuse for a green room. The dirty couch that Lena mentioned sat near the back. A crate in front of it served as a coffee table where the Jameson waited. Lena’s bandmates stood offstage watching the other band play. “Have a seat. I just need to get my jacket.” Alex and Maggie went straight to the couch and cracked open the whiskey. Kara lagged behind.

“Can I go with you?” Kara asked. Lena simply smiled and took Kara’s hand, leading her down a narrow hall to a small room. Iside, all of El Mayarah’s gear was stacked. Lena’s leather jacket hung from her bass case.

“Kara, I’m glad I have you alone. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed spending time with you at the Christmas party last night. I was sorry to have missed you. I wanted to, well…” Lena paused and looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara’s breath caught in her throat as blue eyes met green.

“Well,” Lena continued, “would you consider going on a date with me? I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we parted ways and -” Lena was cut off by Kara’s soft lips against hers. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth when the blonde took her bottom lip between her teeth softly. Lena pushed Kara against the wall, deepening the kiss as she pressed her body against the blonde.

Kara was in heaven. She tangled her hands in Lena’s raven hair and pulled her even closer as her tongue sought entrance into Lena’s mouth. Lena opened for her and Kara sighed as she licked into the other girl's mouth. Lena ran her tongue over Kara’s causing Kara to swoon when she discovered Lena’s tongue ring.

“Wow,” she managed when she pulled away from Lena to catch her breath.

“Yeah. Wow,” Lena agreed. She rested her hand against Kara’s belly as she steadied herself and she was surprised by what she felt there. “May I?” Lena asked as she toyed with the hem of Kara’s sweater. Biting her lip and blushing, Kara nodded. Lena gasped when she lifted Kara’s sweater and revealed her rock hard abs. “Impressive,” Lena murmured.

Kara surged up and pulled Lena back into a searing kiss. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the door opening until it was too late.

“Little L, Little D, what’s goin’-” Maggie cut herself off as she took in the sight before her. Lena had Kara up against the wall with a hand up her shirt.

“Oh my god, EW!” Alex exclaimed from behind Maggie. That caught the other girls’ attention and they sprang apart. Kara’s mouth was covered in Lena’s red lipstick and Lena’s face was flushed, eyes dark with desire.

“Hey, Al, why don’t we leave these two to their evening.” Alex merely nodded and let her girlfriend drag her from the room.

“Lena, let’s go to your place. It’s probably more private.” Kara’s eyes meet Lena’s as she hooks her finger into the front of Lena’s leather pants, drawing her back toward her.

“Excellent plan.” Lena reluctantly pulled away from Kara to pull on her jacket. She offered her arm to Kara, who gladly took it, leaning into the other girl affectionately. 

Kara glanced at Lena’s bass. “Shouldn’t we grab that?”

“No, Jack and Sam will take it for me. You know, my bandmates.”

“Oh, cool.”

They made their way out the back exit to Lena’s black Audi R8 parked there. Lena produced a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the car. She opened the car door for Kara, who slipped in, smiling at Lena’s thoughtfulness. Lena ran around to her side and hopped in. The drive to Lena’s home was quiet, but there was a certain tension that hung in the air between them. Kara was giddy. Soon, she hoped to be in Lena Luthor’s bed. She shivered at the thought.

Finally, they arrived at a highrise downtown. Lena pulled the car into the garage and parked in a reserved space. She got out and opened the door for Kara, who giggled.

“What a gentleman!” Kara exclaimed, bouncing on her toes and holding onto the Luthor girl’s hand. Lena chuckled and planted an affectionate kiss on Kara’s cheek before she playfully tapped Kara’s nose.

“Anything for my princess.” At this, Kara blushed scarlet and lost the ability to breathe. If anyone else had called her princess, Kara probably would have gagged, but when it rolled off Lena’s tongue, it made Kara feel desired and sexy.

Lena put her key into a button in front of an elevator and led Kara inside. She keyed in a passcode and the elevator closed, taking them up. Lena had the penthouse on the top level. The elevator doors opened and Kara found herself in a sleek, modern apartment. Lena didn’t give her too much time to look around because as soon as the elevator doors closed, Kara was engulfed in Lena. Lena’s hands in her hair, Lena’s lips on her lips, Lena’s breasts against hers. Kara moaned at the sensation of being consumed by the other woman. Kara broke away, “Take me to your bed, Lena.”

Lena stepped away from Kara, leading her to her bedroom. “Come on, then, princess.” Kara whimpered at the name.

As soon as Kara walked into Lena’s bedroom, she knew she was done for. Lena’s room was dimly lit, but Kara could make out a king-sized bed adorned with several pillows atop a hunter green bedspread. One wall was entirely made of glass allowing the beautiful view of the city to be seen perfectly. She had little time to notice much else because Lena Luthor had gently pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

Kara immediately took action, capturing the brunette’s lips in her own in a passionate kiss. She practically tore off Lena’s jacket and tossed it aside as she lifted up the hem of Lena’s skimpy tank top. Lena broke the kiss to pull off the rest of her shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra. Kara moved to unhook the offending article when Lena’s hand pressed against her chest as Lena pushed Kara down onto the bed. “Uh-uh. Let me,” Lena whispered as she unhooked her own bra, exposing her ample breasts to the blonde beneath her.

Kara gasped. Lena’s nipples were pierced. They grew taught in the cool air of the room and Kara ached to wrap her lips around them and tease the metal bars with her tongue. She rose her hips to grind herself against Lena. Lena laughed and rolled her hips with Kara. Kara reached up with one hand and ran her thumb over one of Lena’s hard nipples, causing Lena to moan her name. Feeling bold, she sat up and ran her tongue over a nipple before taking it into her hot, wet mouth and sucking. Lena ground her hips against Kara even harder. Gasping, Lena managed, “I think you’re a bit underdressed, darling.”

Lena pulled Kara’s sweater off, revealing her soft powder blue bra. Lena bit her lip as she unhooked the bra and threw it off the bed somewhere.

“Mmm, you’re perfect. I can’t wait to eat you up.” Lena bent her head to engulf one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth whilst she teased the other with her hand. Soon enough, Kara was a writhing, moaning mess.

“Please,” Kara whimpered.

“Please what, princess?”

“Mmm, please fuck me,” Kara moaned. Lena crawled off Kara to strip them both of the rest of their clothing. Now, both fully exposed, the two girls were completely consumed by their lust. “God, Lena. You’re so beautiful,” Kara said, running her hands reverently over Lena’s alabaster skin.

“So are you,” Lena murmured against Kara’s ear as she straddled Kara once more. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s neck, sucking and biting her way down to her chest, where she licked and sucked each peak, eliciting beautiful sighs and moans from the woman beneath her. She trailed kisses and little bites down Kara’s body until she reached her soft curls. She kissed her gently there before moving to Kara’s thighs, teasing the blonde with her lips, teeth, and tongue. Finally, after one last kiss to Kara’s inner thighs, Lena ran her tongue through Kara’s soaked folds. She moaned into Kara as she tasted her for the first time, causing Kara to cry out in pleasure. She bucked her hips against Lena’s mouth as she felt Lena’s tongue run over her clit. Lena teased it with her mouth, letting the piercing on her tongue stimulate the girl as well. Kara writhed beneath her, crying out with every flick and suck on her clit. Kara’s hand grabbed a handful of Lena’s hair as she ground her soaking pussy against Lena’s waiting mouth.

Lena knew Kara was close. She brought one of her long fingers up to Kara’s entrance, coating it with the wetness she found there. Gently, she entered Kara, eliciting a scream from the blonde. Lena began to move her finger through Kara’s wet heat, relishing in the feeling of being inside the blonde.

“Yes…” Kara cried as she clamped down on Lena’s finger. “Please, Lena. More. Mmm…” Kara begged. Lena obliged, slipping a second finger inside. She thrust in and out, curling her fingers as she did so, driving Kara wild. She never stopped sucking Kara’s clit, massaging it with her tongue as she did so. Kara tumbled over the edge, shouting Lena’s name as she came around Lena’s fingers. Lena pumped her fingers in and out slowly, helping Kara come down from her high. When she finally pulled out of Kara, Kara took Lena’s fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. It was Lena’s turn to moan at that.

“Fuck,” she groaned as she rubbed her wet core against Kara’s thigh, seeking any kind of relief.

Kara flipped them over. Now Lena was on her back, looking up at Kara who bore a sinfully predatory expression on her face. “Lena Luthor. I’m going to make you cum with my tongue and then I want you to fuck me into this bed.” The shy, flirty Kara was gone and in her stead was a feral beast whom Lena was certain would be the death of her.

Kara wasted no time. She kissed her way down to Lena’s pussy and kissed her clit protruding from her puffy little folds. Lena cried out in pleasure and frustration. It wasn’t enough. “Show me what that pretty little mouth can do,” Lena growled.

Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes before saying with a smirk, “Yes, Daddy.” Something snapped within Lena when she heard those words. She grabbed Kara’s hair and pushed the girl’s face where she needed it most. Kara went straight to work. She sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth as she played with it with her tongue. She moved her mouth lower, teasing Lena’s entrance with her tongue before licking into Lena as deep as she could. Lena raised her hips to meet Kara’s soft tongue thrust for thrust. Kara’s nose rubbed against Lena’s hard clit in the most delicious way. It didn’t take long to draw an orgasm out of the brunette. Kara hummed in appreciation when she felt Lena cum on her tongue. She lapped up everything Lena gave her. When Lena was cleaned up, Kara placed one last soft kiss on Lena’s clit before climbing back up to kiss Lena.

Lena tasted herself on Kara’s mouth and it reignited her arousal and desire for the other woman. She pulled Kara down and whispered in her ear, “When you said you wanted me to fuck you into the bed, what did you have in mind?”

“What are my options?” Kara began biting and sucking on Lena’s ear, taking her many piercings into her mouth.

“Well, I could use my fingers again,” Lena suggested.

“Mmm...I liked that.”

“Or I could use my strap-on if you’re into it.”

Kara sat up at that. “You have one?” Grinning, Lena nodded. “Mmm, yes. I want that.” Lena got up from the bed and went to her bedside table to pull out her toy and harness. Kara moaned when she saw it. It was purple, ridged, and like it would feel amazing once Lena buried it inside of her.

“I’ll be right back, princess,” Lena said as she took the toy into her en-suite. When she emerged wearing the strap on, she found Kara touching herself on the bed. She wrapped her hand around the silicone cock between her legs and ground the base of it against her clit. Kara watched as Lena pumped her cock.

“Lena, please. I need you,” Kara pleaded as she rubbed her clit furiously. Lena walked toward the bed before she stopped abruptly.

“Oh shit, I forgot the lube!”

Kara smiled, “Don’t worry, I can fix that.” Kara crawled on her knees to the edge of the bed and took Lena’s cock into her mouth. She held the base with her hand and made sure to grind the base against Lena’s clit every time she took her length into her mouth. Lena loved watching the strap-on disappear into Kara’s pretty mouth, but she wanted to put it somewhere else even more. Once Lena saw that Kara got it slick enough, Lena pulled Kara’s mouth off it.

“On your back,” Lena demanded and Kara happily complied. Lena took her cock in her hand and ran it up and down Kara’s wet slit, coating it with her juices. She rubbed the head against Kara’s clit, making the girl cry out in pleasure. Lena finally pressed the dildo to Kara’s entrance and slowly eased inside.

Once Kara was used to the feeling of being filled, Lena began to pump into Kara with more passion. Every time Lena thrust into Kara’s tight pussy, she was rewarded with a pang of pleasure, which kept her going. After a few minutes of fucking Kara in this position, Lena pulled out. Kara whimpered at the loss.

“Turn around, princess.” Kara did as she was told. Lena entered her from behind, holding on to her hips to gain more leverage. Lena could get deeper this way and Kara loved it. She slammed her ass into Lena’s hips as Lena fucked her. Kara spread her legs and lowered her shoulders to the bed as she reached down to rub her clit. Lena continued to pound Kara’s pussy, fucking her into the bed just like she wanted. Kara’s hand moved faster on her clit as Lena’s powerful thrusts grew frantic. Kara came first, followed closely by Lena who cried out for Kara as she thrust into her one last time. They collapsed on the bed, Lena throwing the strap-on over the side of the bed after she wiggled out of it.

As Kara lay curled up against Lena’s chest, she idly played with Lena’s nipple piercing as she listened to her heartbeat.

“I can’t wait to go on a date with you, Lena,” Kara murmured. Lena kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“I can’t wait to take you on one, darling.” With that, they drifted off to sleep, more than satisfied with how their night progressed.

Lena was so grateful that she decided to attend Alex and Maggie’s holiday party.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sets up a date with Kara. This was only ever meant to be a one-shot, but I am truly Supercorp trash and I just couldn't help myself.

Their first date took much longer than Kara would have liked. Lena and her band played a festival in Star City and were gone for several days. Even though they had texted each other often enough, Kara felt like it had been ages since she laid eyes on her girlfriend. Could she even say that word yet? Girlfriend? She worried herself sick. They hadn't even been on a date yet. What if Lena meets someone new at the festival and Kara is forgotten? Every night when she returned from work, Kara would kick off her shoes, rip her bra off, and eat her feelings. It was during one of these food fests that her phone lit up. Lena was face-timing her! She ran to the mirror in her entryway to fix her hair as quickly as possible, and skidded over to her kitchen counter in her socks to retrieve her phone. She picked it up, a bit breathless, and said as casually as possible, "Hey Lena, what's up?" Lena grinned on her screen as she took in Kara's appearance. Kara's face was flushed and her glasses were a bit askew on her face. 

"Hey yourself, babe. What's got you all flushed? Thinking about that night?" Lena's voice, rich and warm even through the phone, lit a fire within Kara.

"What if I was?" Kara responded, attempting a wink. This caused Lena to laugh, her video shaking in time with her chuckles. Kara knew it was bad the second she said it.

"Well, hold that thought, because I'm coming home and I'd really love to take you out on that date, if you're still interested." Kara saw that Lena was a little bit nervous and that made her feel good, knowing that the brunette wanted to see her as much as Kara did. 

"Yeah! That sounds grood!" Kara cringed. "I meant, good. Sorry, I was going to say great, then I was going to say good and yeah..." Lena chuckled again.

"Awesome. I have a place in mind. I'll be home tonight, so could I pick you up, say, tomorrow evening at seven?" Lena looked at Kara earnestly.

"Sure! What should I wear? Where are we going?" Kara eagerly asked.

Lena gave Kara the most sultry stare she could muster, causing a faint groan to fall from Kara's lips. "Anything you wear will be just fine. Don't you worry about where we're going. It's a surprise. I hope you're as adventurous as you seem, Kara Danvers."

"If you're involved, I'll try anything," Kara said softly.

"Mmm, let's explore that at a later time. I should get finished packing. You have me feeling erm... distracted. I don't want to miss my flight." Lena smiled at Kara through the screen.

"Right. I should probably get to bed anyway. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Kara," Lena said in her low, silky voice.

"Safe travels. Night." Kara ended the call. She walked over to her sofa and faceplanted onto it. She was a mess. She sat up suddenly. What was she going to wear tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> We've got a Tumblr now! Come say hi! [Penguin Master](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/penguin-master)


End file.
